Frère De Magie
by Cassy Calamityy
Summary: Comment réagirez-vous si Tony Stark débarquait un jour chez vous ? C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour ma part. Les messages d'un numéro inconnu, Stark qui débarque et qui me dit qu'il a quelque chose de très important à me dire. Et cette chose est que j'ai un frère. Mais en plus de cela, mon "frère" n'est pas un simple humain, non, c'est un dieu...
1. Chapitre 1: Numéro Inconnu

**Manhattan, appartement de Maria, samedi 11 août 2018, 15h34**

Je suis tranquillement en train de lire dans mon canapé, quand mon téléphone vibre.

Je pose mon livre et saisis mon téléphone.

Numéro inconnu: _Bonjour Maria, c'est Tony Stark._

 _Je vous envoie un message car j'aimerai que vous veniez à la Tour Avengers. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à propos de votre famille._

 _En espérant que vous allez me répondre rapidement._

Je me met à rigoler toute seule. Tony Stark, mais oui, bien sûr !

Je décide tout de même à répondre :

Moi: Bonjour

 _Et vous croyez que je vais croire que Tony Stark m'envoie des messages ?_

 _Mais en tout cas c'était très drôle !_

Je pose mon téléphone et reprend mon livre.

Dix minutes plus tard, mon téléphone vibre.

Je le prend et regarde mes messages.

Numéro inconnu: _Raté ! C'est bien le grand Iron Man qui vous parles !_

 _Vous n'avez qu'à venir voir à la Tour Avengers..._

Je soupire. Décidément, je vais y croire à cette blague.

Moi: _Loïc je suppose que c'est toi qui te fait passer pour Tony Stark ?_

Numéro inconnu: _Qui est Loïc ? Je ne connais pas de Loïc..._

Moi: _Arrêtes c'est pas drôle à la fin_

Numéro inconnu : _Décidément, je vais devoir aller te chercher..._

Moi: _Quoi ?_?

Et pas de réponse. Je décide de prendre une douche pour me changer les idées.

Après quinze petites minutes, quelqu'un toque à ma porte. J'enfile rapidement les vêtements, attache mes dreadloks en queue de cheval, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre.

Je tombe nez à nez avec Tony Stark.

Je le fixe comme une débile avant qu'il ne me dise :

 _-Eh bien je m'appelle toujours Loïc ?_

 _-C'était vous tout à l'heure ?_

 _-Quoi ? À oui, les messages... Bien sûr que c'était moi !_

 _Bien, maintenant, veuillez me suivre, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire._

 _-Attendez !_ Dis-je.

Je prends rapidement un sac et met mes affaires dedans.

Je reviens devant Iron Man.

- _C'était vraiment utile de prendre tout ça ?_ Me demande-t-il.

- _J'aime bien avoir mes affaires avec moi_ , lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- _Bon d'accord..._

Il commence à descendre les escaliers tandis que je ferme mon appartement à clé, puis le rejoins.


	2. Chapitre 2: Conneries

**Manhattan, Tour des Avengers, samedi 15 septembre 2018, 15h57**

Nous arrivons devant la Tour Avengers.

Cette tour est immense !

Tony entre le premier, et je le suis.

On entre dans l'ascenseur.

- _Jarvis, étage 36 je te prie._

- _Bien monsieur Stark_ , répond une voix.

L'ascenseur se met en route.

- _Pourquoi vouloir me voir M. Stark ?_

 _-Nous avons découvert quelque chose sur votre famille..._

 _-Ha oui ? Quoi donc ?_

 _-Eh bien, vous aller voir..._

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin, laissant dévoiler un grand salon.

Un homme étrangement habillé se tient devant la bée vitrée.

- _Strange_.

L'homme se retourne. Il a les cheveux bruns foncés avec un peu de blanc sur les côtés.

- _Ha, voilà Maria Laufeyson._

 _-Laufey quoi ?_ Dis-je.

- _Elle n'est au courant de rien_ , dis Tony à côté de moi.

- _Eh bien commençons_.

On s'assied dans les canapé. L'homme étrange ouvre un livre sur ses genoux.

 _-J'ai cherché récemment les origines de Loki Laufeyson, frère de Thor, et... J'ai découvert ceci..._

Je connais rapidement Loki Laufeyson, le dieu fou qui a voulu prendre possession de New-York...

Il pose son livre sur la table, et le tourne vers moi.

Il y a un arbre généalogique, où j'apperçois mon nom. Je regarde mon père : Laufey. Je regarde ensuite mon frère : Loki.

- _C'est quoi cette connerie ?_ Dis-je en rigolant.

- _Ce ne sont pas des "conneries"._

 _-Et qu'est ce qui le prouve ?_

Tony prend la parole :

- _On te demande juste de nous croire._

Je soupire avant de lui dire que c'était ok.

Tony m'emmène alors au dernier étage...


	3. Chapitre 3: Apprendre À Se Connaître

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je découvre un long couloir

On commence à s'avancer à l'intérieur. Je découvre des prisons blanches.

Au bout du couloir, je découvre une grande cellule blanche, avec une grande vitre. Un homme y ait assis au fond.

Il a les cheveux noirs mi-longs, et il est habillé avec une étrange tenue verte (mais qui faut avouer, est stylé).

Je le reconnais de suite : Loki.

- _Stark_ , dit ce dernier. _Vous ne m'ammenez pas Thor aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Non. Je suppose que tu ne la connais pas ?_

 _-Je ne connais pas tous les motels..._

 _-Bien, je te présente ta sœur..._ Dit Tony.

- _Hela ?!_ Le coupe Loki à moitié affolé.

- _Quoi ? Non, pas Hela, mais Maria._

Le dieu soupire.

- _Donc cette mortelle est ma sœur ?_

 _-Heu oui._

 _Bon, je reviens, je vous laisse faire connaissance..._

Et Tony se retourne et part en direction de l'ascenseur.

Mais non ! Ne me laisse pas avec ce fou ! Il va me tuer !

Quelques secondes après, Tony disparait derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Je me retrouve alors seule avec le dieu.

- _Alors comme ça tu es ma sœur ?_

 _-C'est ce qu'on dit_ , dis-je en me retournant.

Il se lève et s'approche de la vitre.

- _Tu as quelque chose de spécial..._

Il pose sa main sur la vitre tout en m'observant.

Je le regarde un instant avant de poser ma main contre la sienne sur la vitre.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose d'étrange me traverse le corps, et ma main commence à devenir rouge.

Alors que je m'apprête à la retirer, la vitre se brise en mille morceaux, déclanchant les alarmes.

Je baisse alors la tête.

Quand je la relève enfin, je vois mon bras tout rouge. Je lève les yeux vers Loki, et m'aperçoit que sa peau est devenu toute bleue.

Il me sourit. Malgré le bazard qui se passe autour de nous, je me sens étonnamment bien et calme.

- _Maria_! Hurle une voix.

Je me retourne et vois Tony avec quelques autres Avengers, dont Thor.

Tout le monde me fixait.

J'enlève ma main de celle de Loki.

- _Que... Que t'arrives-t-il ?_ Me demande Tony.

- _Quoi ?_

 _-Ta... Ta peau..._

Je fronce les sourcils avant de prendre mon téléphone dans mon sac.

Je me regarde dans l'écran et m'apperçois que j'ai la même peau que Loki, mais en rouge.

Je tourne le regard vers le dieu. Ce dernier redevient normal.

Je regarde mon bras, qui redevient lui aussi normal.

- _Jarvis, éteint les alarmes_ , ordonne Tony.

Puis les alarmes s'éteignent.

- _Loki écarte toi d'elle,_ ordonne Iron Man.

- _Je ne reçois pas d'ordre, surtout de toi Stark_ , rétoque le concerné.

- _Bon, pas le temps de ça, vous devez vous apprendre à vous connaître._

 _-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi c'est si important ?_

 _-Car Loki aura peut-être moins tendance à vouloir conquérir le monde..._

 _-Je vois... Eh bien faites-le sans moi, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer._

 _-Il ne vous tura pas,_ dit Strange en arrivant derrière Tony. _Vous êtes une source de pouvoir bien trop précieuse à ses yeux._

 _-Mais je veux pas rester toute seule avec lui moi !_

 _-Thor vous accompagnera_ , me rassure Tony.

- _Ho, eh bien ça me va._

Loki marmonne quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.


	4. Chapitre 4: Film et Pizzas

**Manhattan, appartement de Maria, samedi 11 août 2018, 17h13**

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, et entre dedans.

- _Bon, installez-vous. Vous dormirez dans mon lit qui est assez grand pour deux._

 _-Et où vas-tu dormir ?_ Me demande Thor.

- _Ho, le canapé me suffira, malgré qu'il soit un peu dur..._

 _Bon, ce soir, soirée pizza devant un bon film_ , dis-je en posant mon sac sur la table.

- _Soirée quoi ?_ Me demande Loki.

- _Ha oui c'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas. Soirée film avec de la bonne nourriture,_ dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil. _Même de la très bonne._

Après qu'ils se soient douchés et que les pizzas soient arrivées, les dieux s'installent dans le canapé.

J'insère le blue-ray de Pirates Des Caraïbes 5, et m'installe entre les deux dieux.

Je démarre le film et tends un morceau de pizza à Thor, puis Loki.

Ce dernier le prend en hésitant.

Au bout de cinq minutes de film, Loki se met à crier :

- _C'est trop bon ! Encore !!_

Je me tourne vers lui, avant de comprendre qu'il parle des pizzas.

Je lui prend un bout de pizza et lui donne.

Quand je tourne le regard vers Thor, ce dernier a presque mangé toute la pizza qu'il y avait sur la table basse devant lui.

Alors que je le fixe les sourcils levés, le dieu reste fixé à l'écran.

Je hausse les épaules avant de regarder le film.

Quand le film se termine enfin, Loki se met à hurler :

- _MAIS POURQUOI IL N'A PAS DIT À SA FILLE QU'IL ÉTAIT SON PÈRE !! MAINTENANT IL EST MORT !!_

 _-Hé cris pas trop fort ! On est pas seuls !_

 _-Mais ! Oh, c'est bon, je vais me coucher._

Puis il se dirige vers la chambre et s'affale sur le lit.

- _Bon, tu sais ce que tu as à faire_ , dis-je à Thor.

- _Mmmh mmmh._

Puis il entre à son tour dans la chambre et s'affale sur le lit à côté de Loki.

Je soupire et prends mon ordinateur.

Je regarde rapidement mes mails.

J'éteins ensuite mon ordi et le pose sur la table basse avant de me coucher.


	5. Chapitre 5: Réveil et Livres

**Manhattan, appartement de Maria, dimanche 12 août 2018**

Je me réveille par la lumière du jour.

Je me lève, et vois la porte de ma chambre ouverte.

Je me dirige vers celle-ci et vois Thor étalé sur le lit tandis que Loki est recroquevillé dans un coin du lit.

Je rigole doucement avant de fermer la porte.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

Quand celle-ci a terminée, je la verse dans une tasse avec un sachet de thé.

Alors que je fais tranquillement des tartines de confiture, je vois Loki arriver, les cheveux en bataille, avec une tête complètement endormi.

- _Salut_ , dis-je avec un sourire.

- _Salut_ , me répond-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il s'assoit en face de moi. Je lui demande :

- _Tu veux manger quoi ?_

 _-Je sais pas..._

Je lui tends une tartine. Il la prend dans rien dire et la mange.

- _Thor est réveillé ?_

Il hausse les épaules.

- _Je reviens._

Je sors de la cuisine et me dirige vers la chambre.

J'ouvre tout doucement la porte et voix Thor en train de dormir.

Je l'observe quelques instants avant de le rendre compte que les cheveux courts lui vont beaucoup mieux.

J'entre dans le chambre et ouvre les rideaux d'un coup.

- _Debout Thor !!_

Il se réveille en sursaut avant de me lancer un regard en soupirant.

Je reviens ensuite dans la cuisine.

Loki est à moitié en train de dormir sur la table.

- _On va aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui,_ annonçais-je.

Il relève la tête d'un coup.

- _C'est le truc avec des livres ?_

 _-Oui, c'est le "truc" avec des livres._

Après que Thor ai mangé, on se prépare et on sort dehors.

Loki est habillé de son éternel costume noir qui lui va à merveille, tandis que Thor est habillé comme une personne tout à fait normal.

Après avoir marché cinq petites minutes, et que j'ai pris une boisson au passage, on arrive enfin à la bibliothèque.

Je rentre en première et salut la bibliothécaire.

Je la connais depuis que j'habite à Manhattan.

Comme je suis passionnée des livres, dès que je peux, je viens ici.

C'est le seul endroit où je me sens parfaitement bien.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Thor et Loki, et leur dis :

- _Bon, vous perdez pas, car c'est grand. Même très grand._

 _On se retrouve ici d'ici deux heures. Ok ?_

Ils acquiestent d'un signe de tête avant de partir.

- _Pourquoi es-tu avec Thor et Loki ??_ Me demande Émilie, la bibliothécaire.

- _Eh bien il se paraît que je suis la sœur de Loki..._

Elle me fixe avec de grands yeux. C'est un peu... Stressant.

- _Sérieusement ?_ Fini-t-elle par me demander.

- _Pour une fois que oui..._

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers la partie des roman fantastique.

Quand j'arrive enfin dans l'allée, je vois Loki assit par terre, un livre dans les mains.

Je prends un livre et l'ouvre, puis commence à lire en plein milieu de l'allée.


	6. Chapitre 6: Pouvoirs

**Si vous voulez être plus dans le truc, je vous conseille d'écouter ce chapitre avec la musique d'Hunger Games, The Hanging Tree**

 **Voilà, juste une petite précision**

Mon téléphone vibre, ce qui me fais sortir de ma lecture.

Je regarde et vois le message d'un numéro inconnu.

Numéro inconnu : _Ho, mais qui voilà ! Ma petite sœur adorée !_

Mes yeux restent fixés à l'écran.

Moi : _Heu... C'est qui ?_

Numéro inconnu : C'est le dieu qui adore la nourriture asgardienne, et qui est ton frère

Moi : _Loki ? Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?_

 _Numéro inconnu :_ _C'est facile de déverrouiller ton téléphone_

Je soupire.

Moi : _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Loki : _Je te signale qu'on devait rester seulement deux heures... Ça fait deux heures et demie..._

Moi : _Mince ! Tu es où ? Et où est Thor ?_

Loki : _On est en bas_

Moi : _Ok_

Je remets mon téléphone dans mon sac, mets un marque page à la page de mon livre, en prends un autre au passage et descends en bas.

Quand j'y arrive, je vois Loki et Thor en train de discuter avec Émilie.

Je pose les livres devant Émilie, avant de me tourner vers le dieu.

- _Bon, on va se trouver un petit resto, et après... On verra. Ok ?_

 _-On ne mange pas ?_ Demande Thor.

- _Si, le resto c'est fait pour ça._

 _-Ah ok._

Je reprends mes livres, les mets dans mon sac avant de dire au revoir à Émilie et de sortir, suivit des dieux.

Quand on est enfin sorti, je demande à Loki :

- _T'avais pas de livre à emprunter ?_

 _-J'ai eu le temps d'en lire trois..._ Me répond-t-il.

- _Trois en deux heures et demie ?_

 _-Oui... Pourquoi ?_

 _-Nan rien..._

Après quelques minutes, on trouve un petit restaurant.

On rentre dedans et s'installe à une table.

Le serveur vient nous donner les menus.

Après avoir choisi et avoir commandé, les plats arrivent assez vite.

Tandis que l'on mange, une explosion se fait entendre.

Puis, une autre plus proche.

Thor et Loki se lancent un regard, et se lèvent d'un coup avant de partir en courant dans la rue.

- _Eh vous allez où ?_ Leur criai-je.

Bien-sûr, pas de réponse.

Je prends mon sac et les suis.

Ils s'arrêtent en plein milieu de l'avenue.

Toutes les voitures sont arrêtées, et les gens sont en train de crier et de courir.

- _Il se passe quoi ?_ Demandai-je quand je suis arrivée à leur niveau.

- _Heu... Je sais pas_ , me répond Loki.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- _Un attentat_ , dit Thor.

Loki se retourne et commence à marcher dans la direction opposée des explosions.

- _Eh bien, appelez les Avengers..._

 _-Loki revient ici !_ Ordonne son frère.

Le concerné se change dans sa tenue originale.

Il se retourne, un sourire au lèvre.

- _Tu veux jouer Maria ?_

 _-Jouer à quoi ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Loki qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ Demande son frère.

- _Je veux juste montrer à ma petite sœur l'étendu de nos pouvoirs..._ Répond le dieu.

- _Loki ne fait pas ça !_ Ordonne son frère.

Il s'approche de moi, et prend mes mains.

Ma peau devient rouge, et la sienne bleue.

Je lance un regard derrière moi, et vois un immense vaisseau, avec des créatures étranges qui s'approchent.

Loki me tourne doucement la tête vers lui.

- _Loki c'est quoi ça ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Maria. Rien ne t'arriveras tant que je serais là._

Il enlace ses doigts avec les miens. Je sens que je commence à faiblir.

- _Loki ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas la tuer !_ Hurle Thor.

Et puis plus rien.

 **Pdv Loki :**

Maria tombe à mes pieds.

- _Maria !_ Hurle Thor en venant la voir.

Je ne m'occupe pas de ça. Maintenant que j'ai les pouvoirs de Maria, je vais pouvoir tuer ce qui veulent conquérir ma planète.

Je forme une boule d'énergie, et la lance vers le vaisseau, en concentrant tous mes pouvoirs.

Quand l'énergie touche enfin le vaisseau, ce dernier explose, déciment toutes les créatures autours.

 **Pdv extérieur :**

Loki soupire avant de baisser le regard vers Maria.

Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle, et passe un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre sous ses genoux, puis la soulève, tout ça sous le regard de son frère.

- _Rentrons_ , dit le dieu de la fourberie.

Et ils partèrent comme si de rien était en direction de l'appartement de Maria.


	7. Chapitre 7: Discussion Et Bataille

**Pdv Maria :**

Je me réveille avec la lumière du soleil.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je reçois un rayon de lumière en plein dans la figure.

Extraordinaire le réveil !

Je me lève et vais dans le salon.

Loki dors paisiblement dans le canapé.

Je vais dans la cuisine et vois Thor en train de grignoter du pain.

Je m'installe en face de lui avant de lui demander :

- _Heu... Il fait la sieste d'habitude Loki ?_

 _-Non, mais là, vu ce qu'il a fait..._

 _-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?_

 _-Il a puisé dans tes pouvoirs pour détruire le vaisseau qui s'était posé sur la ville._

 _-Le gros machin qu'il y avait derrière nous ?_

 _-Oui. C'est pour ça que tu t'es endormie, car tu n'avais plus d'énergie en toi._

 _-Woaw..._

 _-C'est aussi pour cela que Tony veut que tu apprennes à le connaître, pour qu'il t'aide à gérer tes pouvoirs. Comme ça, quand tu seras t'en servir, tu pourras intégrer les Avengers._

 _-Hem... Non merci. Je ne veux pas intégrer les Avengers. Je reste solitaire, comme je l'ai toujours été._

 _-Décidément, tu es bien comme Loki..._

Je me mets à rigoler doucement.

- _Normal, je suis sa sœur..._

 _-Ça me fait quand même bizarre de me dire ça..._ Dit-il en souriant.

Après un silence, je dis :

- _Loki il est comme ça d'habitude ? Enfin, je veux dire par là, il est aussi... Joyeux ?_

 _Car quand il a pris mes mains, j'ai sentis toute la tristesse en lui..._

 _-Non, Loki n'a jamais été comme ça. C'est depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Il a enfin appris à aimer quelqu'un..._

 _-Mais pourtant tu étais avec lui depuis qu'il est tout petit ?_

 _-Oui, mais il se sentais rejeté._

Ça me fait mal au cœur. Dis comme ça, ça paraît tellement triste...

Je me lève, une idée en tête.

Thor me suit, je ne sais pour quel raison.

Je vais dans la chambre, prends un coussin, et le lance sur Thor.

Et c'est comme cela qu'on commence à s'envoyer des coussins de part et d'autre dans tout mon appartement.

À un moment, Loki relève la tête, et se prend un coussin en pleine figure. Il observe un moment le coussin, avant de se recoucher.

On se regarde avec Thor, je hausse les épaules, et on repart dans notre guerre.

Mais dix secondes plus tard, Loki relève la tête et hurle :

- _QUI M'A JETÉ CE COUSSIN ??! JE VAIS LE TUER !!!_

Et par pur évidence, il fonce vers moi.

J'essaye tant bien que mal à me défendre avec des coussins, mais il les ignore totalement.

- _Thor !! Aides-moi !!_ Criai-je.

Le concerné est à terre en train de rigoler comme une baleine.

Génial, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule.

Je m'enferme dans la chambre, en essayant de bloquer la porte, mais Loki à plus de force que moi.

Je résigne donc de lâcher la porte, et vais sur le lit avec un coussin.

- _Loki ne t'approche pas !_

Ce dernier esquisse un sourire sadique.

Il fonce sur moi, me plaquant contre le matelas, et commence à le faire des chatouilles.

J'ai horreur de ça !

- _Loki !! Arr... Arrêtes je t'en... T'en supplie !!_ Dis-je en rigolant.

Le dieu arrête et se met au dessus de moi.

- _J'aime qu'on m'implore comme ça... Je me sens si... Puissant !_

J'esquisse de un sourire dégouté.

Il me sourit avant de me faire un baiser sur le front.


	8. Chpitre 8: Des Jotun

On regarde un film le soir, avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain, on décide de se promener dans Manhattan.

Alors que nous étions tout les trois dans une ruelle un peu moins agitée, quatre grandes silhouettes se dessinent en face de nous.

C'était beaucoup trop grand pour que ce soit des humains.

Loki se change dans sa tenue originale, avant de se mettre devant moi.

Thor se change lui aussi en frappant son marteau à terre.

- _Des Jotun_ , fait mon frère.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?_ Demande le dieu du tonnerre.

- _Bonne question... Ils ne sont pas là en tout cas pour faire un traiter de paix..._

Les "Jotun" se rapprochent dangereusement, avant qu'ils ne commencent à attaquer mon frère.

C'est alors que Thor et Loki commencent à combattre.

 **Pdv Extérieur :**

Après quelques minutes, Thor se retrouve dans le mur, à bout de force, tandis que Loki se fait envoyer au milieu des voitures, ce qui fou un bazard dans la circulation.

Maria court le voir.

- _Maria, enfuis-toi !_ Dit Loki tandis qu'il se relève difficilement.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir que Loki se retrouve cent mètres plus loin.

Un géant s'approche de la jeune femme, et la saisit par le poignet.

- _Lâchez-moi !_ Crie Maria.

Elle essaye de se débattre mais en vain.

Les géants disparaissent, en emmenant Maria avec eux.

Loki se relève difficilement. Il va au milieu de la route, mais Maria n'y ai plus.

Thor le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Où est-elle ?_ Demande le dieu du tonerre, inquiet.

- _Je ne sais pas. Maria !!_ Hurle Loki.

Pas de réponse.

- _Allons voir à la tour Avengers, pour prévenir Tony_ , suggère Thor.

- _On a pas besoin de Stark._

 _-Loki, dis-toi qu'à deux on va pas y arriver !_

 _-Ils l'ont emmené... Ils ont emmené ma petite sœur !!_ Hurle Loki en éclatant en pleur.

Il tombe alors à genoux.

- _La seule que j'aimais vraiment..._


	9. Chapitre 9: Douleur

**Manhattan, tour Avengers, laboratoire de Tony, lundi 13 août 2018, 13h24**

Thor entre en premier dans le laboratoire, suivit de Loki, qui pleur en silence.

- _Cornes de bouc ?_ Fait Tony en voyant Loki.

Ce dernier relève la tête, sans rien dire.

- _Wow... Étrange de te voir comme ça..._

Loki ne dit toujours rien.

- _On aurait besoin de ton aide pour sauver Maria_ , commence Thor. _Elle a été enlevée par des Jotun._

 _-Des quoi ?_ Fait Tony.

- _Des géants de glace._

 _-Hum... Je vois._

Thor, Tony et Strange (qui s'est incrusté en plein milieu de la conversation) commencent alors à parler de comment aller sauver Maria, tandis que Loki est dans un coin de la salle, toujours en train de pleurer en silence, quand il se met à hurler.

- _Loki que t'arrives-t-il ?_ Demande Thor en allant voir son frère.

Le dieu de la fourberie se tord de douleurs.

- _Je sais pas.._. Fait Loki entre deux gémissements de douleur.

- _Loki ?_

Et le dieu s'effondre à terre.

- _Loki !!_ Hurle Thor.

- _Il arrive quelque chose à Maria_ , dit Strange.

- _Comment le savez-vous ?_

 _-J'ai lu dans un livre que quand un frère et un sœur on des pouvoirs communs, l'un peut ressentir ce qu'à l'autre._

 _Donc je suppose qu'il se passe quelque chose..._

 _-Comment peuvent-ils être relié ?_ Demande Tony.

- _Ce sont les pouvoirs qui les relies,_ explique Stephen. _La première fois qu'ils se sont vue, la vitre a explosé quand ils sont entré en contact, et depuis, ils sont liés, et cela pour l'éternité..._


End file.
